Into the Night
by Morgan Moonscar
Summary: My story takes place in the bustling tourist town of Cherokee, NC. message me if you wish to know more MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!


I sighed as I stared lazily at the river just outside my balcony. There was nothing to do here in this little town, it was worse than Somerset. Except for the fact that it had lots of gifts shops, overpriced too if I may add. I shivered and rubbed my arms slightly, feeling who warm they were I decided on going back into the hotel room with my mother to get some well needed lotion.

Did I forget to mention that little old me, being damned buy my birth mother for being Irish that I burn within 5 minutes of sun exposure? And also so wonderfully being "blessed" buy my birth father with the looks of a pure blooded Indian. _**Who also **_within those 5 minutes of sun exposure manages to get a slight tan? Hum? Just sounds like fun doesn't it??

All right, now think of the looks I manage to get here. I'm an Indian that looks like shes been isolated in a cave for her whole life, that has never seen the light of day!

I slid the screen door open and walked into the hotel room quietly stopping to shut the door behind me. I plopped down on my bed and started riffling through my toatbag trying to find my so needed lotion.

Mom laughed at me playfully "I knew they always called the Indians Red skins but I think your taking it to seriously! " I shot a quick glare at her "Mom!" she started laughing again, I sighed as I started putting on my lotion.

"Why did we have to come _here _again?" I ask for the billionth time. "Because!" she replied chipperly "How often do you get to come to and Indian Reservation? Besides! Its educational!" again I sighed.

I got up and slipped on my moccasins. Hey I'm triyng to get in touch with my heritage here people.

I walked over and snatched the room key off the side table. "I'm going for a walk" I said a little to loudly, mom put her fingers to her lips in a shushing motion, which annoyed the hell out of me…and she knew it.

I groaned and stormed out the door. I looked around and headed off in the darkestt direction I could find.

I was walking at a storming pace, hell I shouldn't ever say I was walking I was flat out running.

I was the fastest runner on my track team at school. I graduated in June and started Collage in the fall or at least that's what mom and dad said.

But really I didn't want to go to collage, in truth I wanted to take up an apprenticeship at a local tattoo shop...I didn't want be be a lawyer I wanted to be a tattoo artist.

I kept running until I got to the park, which was more than 2 miles away from our hotel.

My heart was thudding as I walked over the bridge to the park.

I listened quietly to the sound of the river running through the still of the night beneath my feet and the steady thudding of my heart...

All my scenes were heightened even more than usual.

I kept quiet as I walked into the grass toward a gazebo under some shade trees.

My heart started thudding out of my chest as my eyes fell over his face.

There he stood in his ceremonial dance feathers, his body completely drenched in sweat and moon light. His pitch black hair was pulled back and tied with a strap of leather.

His chest was rising and falling in a heavy rhythm as he caught his breath.

The older man that was with him smiled. "You getting better Kaleb."

He laughed as he brushed the sweat off his brow. "I sure hope I am! You run me into the ground with practicing Grandpa!"

His Grandfather laughed a deep growling laugh, putting his hand on his stomach and he leaned his head back, bellowing in laughter.

Standing behind the tree I couldn't help myself from smiling too, I covered my mouth to stifle a small giggle.

Kaleb took his hand off his hip and ran it back over his hair. "One more time Grandpa?" He asked.

His grandfather chuckled again and picked up the mallet.

"One more time" He struck the mallet against the leather drum hard and started chanting.

Words cant even begin to describe how the dance took place, nor how beautiful he looked doing it...

I just stood there watching him as he spun around in circles in perfect sway with the beat of the drum.

I could feel my feet beginning to ache and the muscles in my legs begin to twitch.

My body was aching to dance…

aching to join him, aching to join him in being so free.

I just stood the yearning to dance, and as if my feet had a mind of there own…I began to dance.

And I danced there behind the trees.

I forgot where I was and I lost track of time, as he sang to the wind, as we danced through the night.

The drum faded as I finally stopped dancing


End file.
